White Flufflers from the Sky
by HazelEyes8D
Summary: Winry and Pinako were missing the Elric brothers in this long, cold winter. Unexpectedly, the boys show up. Winry, as excited as she is to see them, can't help but wonder just what exactly it was that brought Edward home to her... Oneshot.


**Wooo this oneshot was just a lil something I wrote trying to break my writer's block. **

**It's ... not my best work but I thought it worthy of publishing, just to see what people had to say about it. cx **

**Just a lil winter fluffy comedy EdWin shtuffages for all you readers to enjoy!**

* * *

Snowflakes began slowly drifting down from the fading blue sky.

Sunset was drawing nearer to the quiet countryside of Resembool after a long, cold winter's day.

"This winter just doesn't want to quit, does it?" Pinako said from her rocking chair by the fire. Winry, her granddaughter, nodded in agreement as she looked through the window out upon the rolling hills.

Winry gazed out the at the snowy landscape. The winter had indeed been a long one – especially since the winter had yet to turn up a particular golden haired, amber eyed alchemist.

Christmas had come and gone without a single word from the Elric brothers.

"I would've thought they would have at least called by now. I miss them, Granny."

"So do I, Winry. They're bound to show up sooner or later."

Sighing, Winry made her way into the kitchen to prepare a mug of hot chocolate.

Days as cold as this made hot beverages a necessity.

Just as Winry was grabbing the marshmallows from the cupboard, she heard the front door open and close. Voices could be heard in faint greeting.

_Probably just another customer, _Winry thought.

After plopping exactly seven and a half marshmallows into her mug – a quirky habit she had picked from Ed as a child – she turned to put the marshmallows away.

As Winry turned back towards her hot chocolate, she jumped in shock and clutched at her heart, trying to lower her shock.

Where her lonely cup of warm, chocolately perfection had sat moments ago there was now a small, blonde teenage boy sitting on the counter.

Drinking from _her_ hot chocolate.

"Ed?!"

The golden eyed boy looked at her with innocent eyes as he sipped her hot chocolate.

"I couldn't help but notice you've started putting seven and a half white flufflers in your hot chocolate. Interesting."

Ed smirked at Winry. She could feel her cheeks heating up from the embarrassment of being caught copying.

"Why do you still refuse to call them marshmallows?"

"Because 'marshmallows'," Ed spoke the word with distaste, "doesn't roll off the tongue the way that 'white flufflers' always has and always will."

Winry rolled her eyes.

"I've missed your idiocy." She laughed.

Ed snorted, "I'd hardly call it my 'idiocy'. I prefer 'creativity' or 'in-genius'."

"Whatever."

Winry made to leave the kitchen and tried to take back her drink.

Ed narrowly escaped her grabbing hands and quickly made his way into the living room.

He spread himself over the couch, not allowing any room for anyone else to sit.

"Where's Al?"

"He went to help the old lady with firewood."

She quickly made her way to the couch and pushed Ed's legs off the cushion to make room.

"Hey!" Ed whined in protest.

Winry said nothing as she sat down and smiled wickedly at the boy.

"My house. My couch."

"That's hardly a fair card to play."

"_Fair?_ What's not _fair_ is you taking my hot chocolately goodness that I worked so hard on making."

Before Ed had a chance to react, Winry reached over and reclaimed her stolen drink.

Ed pouted, feigning sadness.

"You look like a child when you do that." Winry laughed.

"That's the goal."

The two blondes settled into a comfortable silence as Winry sipped her hot chocolate.

For a while, neither said anything. Then Winry spoke quietly.

"Why didn't you come visit sooner?"

Ed contemplated his answer before speaking.

"We would've if we could've. But... things got a bit messy in Central." Ed could read the worry on Winry's face, and he hastily added, "but everything's okay now. Don't worry about it."

Winry studied Edward's face. She could tell he wasn't being honest, but she decided not to press it.

"How's your automail?"

"Holding up just fine, as always."

"Normally you only come unexpectedly when you need repairs."

The boy shrugged.

"What brought you home this time?"

Winry looked at Ed.

He turned towards her, looking into her eyes.

"You really want to know?" he asked softly, leaning a bit closer to Winry's face.

Winry nodded, staring back into the alchemist's eyes that were swirling with melted gold.

Their faces were now inches apart.

There was a pause before Edward spoke again.

"Snow."

Ed held a completely straight face as he waited for Winry's reaction.

Winry blinked.

"...Snow?" She asked in a confused voice.

Ed nodded, leaning back slightly.

"Snow. You know, the white flufflers that fall from the sky."

Winry started laughing, trying to erase any signs of disappointment.

"Why'd you come back for snow? Isn't there snow in Central?"

"There is. But it's not near as good as the snow here."

Winry rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Ed stood up and began heading for the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"Outside, of course. I came back for the snow and I have every intention of playing in it."

"For a 17 year old, you sure are such a child sometimes."

Ed dismissed her comment with a wave of his hand.

Just before he shut the door behind him, he stuck his head back in, staring expectantly at Winry.

"What now?" Winry asked.

"You coming with me, or do I have to drag you out there myself?"

Winry laughed.

"But it's cold. Besides, snow will ruin your automail."

Ed sighed as he advanced towards her.

"Huh. Good thing I have my automail engineer oh so conveniently close."

With a smirk, he plucked Winry off the couch, flung her over his shoulder, and walked out the door. Both teens were terribly underdressed for such cold weather.

Outside, the sound of a laughing teenage boy and a shrieking teenage girl could be heard as Ed threw Winry down into a snowbank.

"Now you've done it, Elric." Winry said, her voice dangerously low as tackled Ed to the ground, laughing.

Ed may have said he came back for snow, but it was clear that he had come home for much more than just the weather...

* * *

**La Fin! ^.^ **

**Well, I hope you guys liked that lil cutesy thanggggggg. I had fun writing it, anywhos. If any of you have been reading my other story, Crimson Soaking Through, I do plan to finish that I just haven't been able to lateeely for ...reasons. hahaha**

**Also, I thoroughly enjoy the title of this story because the naming of it may have involved some ... reasonably good... grass. If you know what I meaaan ;)**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, reviews are encouraged. c:**

**Lemme know whatchoo thiiink! **

**-HazelEyes8D**


End file.
